


Breathless

by ScarlettBowen



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Don’t know how to tag sorry, First Kiss, First Time, Harvey is harvey, Longing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Timeline compared to show is hazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBowen/pseuds/ScarlettBowen
Summary: Work is everything I have now. And it seems I’ll not be allowed to forget that any time soon. Harvey is clearly determined to act as though the world didn’t stop turning. Which it didn’t, of course. Not for Mr Impenetrable, anyway.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic, please be gentle.  
> Written as Mikes inner monologue as he tries to navigate his way around the minefield of feelings he has for Harvey.

Why is he here? Why is Harvey stood at my door? Last thing I need is that disapproving look. So I went home and didn’t go back into work yet, so what? Grammy’s gone.  
She’s gone.  
I need a minute.

••••••••••

“...and have those briefs on my desk by 2pm. 2pm you hear?”

“Yes Harvey” I chant back. Back to work. Work is everything I have now. And it seems I’ll not be allowed to forget that any time soon. Harvey is clearly determined to act as though the world didn’t stop turning. Which it didn’t, of course. Not for Mr Impenetrable, anyway.

“Not a minute later” *click*  
“Wait, WAIT! HAR...” ...vey already ended the call, of course he did. Why wouldn’t he? The conversation was done, orders given, obedience assumed, what would he be hanging around for?  
I need him. I miss him. I miss my boss and I don’t know why that is, but it’s very definitely true. My chest is heaving my head is spinning and I need Harvey right now he should be back on the phone talking to me about anything I don’t care what and, and what? What is going on?  
Briefs.  
I must get these briefs done. Now. Right now. Then I can take them to Harvey and see Harvey and my brain needs to STOP RIGHT NOW.  
Deep breath.  
Another one.  
Another.  
Toss the pen in the trash. No use snapped in half and did I just do that?  
Another deep breath. Hold it. Count to five.  
Breathe out before you pass out, Mike...

••••••••••

It’s been nearly a week since I came back to work, received the worlds blandest phonecall, and turned my life upside down. I don’t understand what’s happening. Harvey consumes my every thought; every minute spent not talking to him is a minute completely wasted it’s like I’m completely infatuated with him and I’m not gay, am I?  
No.  
Nooo...  
... no...?

No.  
I’ve never considered another man before, never thought of a dude as desirable, never wanted another guy.  
So what is this?

It’s love is what it is. I’m in love with Harvey.  
I can feel the shock ripple through my body, but even before it can register, it’s replaced by a warm, clarity. A calmness of absolute understanding and how could I not see it? It’s so obvious it’s impossible to mistake it for anything else. Every fibre of my being calls to him, so loud it’s almost deafening. How could I not hear it? How could the world not hear it?  
They can’t though, can they?  
Or can they? Perhaps everyone knows...  
Nobody knows. I’m being paranoid.  
Grammy would have known.  
So that’s that. I’m in love with Harvey Specter. No swooping angels, no crescendo, no dawning light. Realisation snuck in under cover and just... is.  
Now what?

••••••••••

Headache feel sick washing my hair (Michael no, that’s ridiculous) too much work... what excuse can I give Rachel for why she can’t come over? In the not-too-distant past I’d have jumped at the possibility of a smoking hot girl in my apartment but now? Now I can barely stand to look at anyone that isn’t Harvey. That doesn’t have Harveys perfect hair or perfect jaw or perfect wit or perfect anything.  
Maybe I need to let Rachel come over after all. I’m almost certain Donna might be catching on.  
What if this is a test? What if Donna spoke to Rachel and they figured it out?  
Now I have to have sex with Rachel just to cover up NO. I am absolutely not doing that, that’s not fair to her, or Harvey, or me, or anyone.  
I may be slowly going insane.

••••••••••

Is he looking at me? We’ve been sat here for hours working on the Walsh case, Harvey pouring over paperwork at his desk while I’ve set up camp on the couch. Documents and files scattered everywhere and answers are not coming easy. As engrossed as I’ve been, I’ve still been stealing glances at him every couple sentences. Head bent, focussed.  
Except now.  
This time I’ve looked up, and he’s looking right at me and I, am, captivated. I have got to look away... He’s going to know I’m staring... but I can’t. I know it’s crazy, but I’m lost in the idea that just maybe he can understand... that the space between us is somehow filled with all the words I can’t say, that somehow, this connection between us is conveying everything in ways more eloquent than I could ever hope to be.  
Bullshit, of course, but I don’t care.  
And why should I be the one to break the spell? He was looking at me first, and he certainly isn’t shying away. Seconds are passing, and still we sit and I realise I’ve forgotten to breathe. A recurring problem, apparently.  
Breathe Michael...  
And at that moment, he looks away.  
I’m shaken by the sheer intensity of the moment.  
BREATHE.  
Wow.

••••••••••

We won the case! Of course we won only idiots go up against Harvey. Wish I could be up again-stop it.  
He was so happy. Not that he shows it. A smile a nod and a “that’s how it’s done, what did you expect” demeanour, but I have learned an awful lot about him over the last few weeks. Picked up on all sorts of body language that no one else (perhaps not even Donna) would notice. Just as I saw the waver in the courtroom, I see the relief now. Mr I Don’t Care has a softer shell than he’d have anyone think. The way he pulls his tie just so, raises his eyebrow oh so slightly. His moods affect me more than I care to admit, it seems. I love seeing him so happy.  
The come-down hurts.  
Knowing that happiness isn’t for me. I have no right to bask in it, to soak it in and let it warm my heart.  
He’ll never be mine, why can’t I accept that? His commanding voice will never whisper for me in the dead of night, his touch will never be my comfort. He’ll never know how deeply he is adored, from the most unlikely soul.  
I wish more than anything he could understand, that he could somehow feel the things I feel, see himself as I see him. Strong and wise and oh so beautiful.  
So beautiful.  
I want to hold him close. Make him see that I will love him and protect him and be there for him forever. I want him to know that it’s okay to break down the walls. That with me, he doesn’t need the cockiness, the bravado, that he can be completely at ease.  
I want to comfort him.  
I want to be allowed to love him.

••••••••••

“God damnit Mike of ALL the things I explicitly told you not to do, you take the smoking gun and drop it right in their laps...”

“Harv..”

“I honestly had no idea you could be such an idiot what in the world has gotten into you? Your focus is off, your work’s getting sloppy, do I need to send you to work for Louis? Do I need to fire you? What’s happened to you Mike? Cause if you’re done, I need to know, and I need to know now”

“I’m not done! I’m not... Louis? You’d have me work for Louis? I can’t Harvey, I can’t be here and not be with you not be working with you I mean I can’t I can’t think I can’t...”

“You’ve got exactly 30 seconds to explain yourself Mike and it better be damn good or I close the door behind you and you’re out, permanently”

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU! Does that make anything any clearer? I am fucking in love with you and it’s tearing me apart I can’t think I can’t breathe and I can’t be near you for another minute so go ahead. Fire me. It’s no more than I deserve”

So, I didn’t mean to blurt that out... I really am an idiot.  
What have I done...

“I... you... what?”

“The great Harvey Specter. Speechless. Who’d have thought it possible. Well maybe at least it gives you the slightest insight into how I’ve been feeling continuously for weeks now Harvey all my concentration goes into just remembering how to breathe around you, and I guess at least that just got a little easier, since you seem currently unable to tell me I’m fired I’ll just go ahead and start picking up the pieces by walking myself out...”

“Mike...”  
I could barely hear him. Never had I heard such a softness in Harvey’s voice. Am I dreaming? Did I pass out?  
Did I forget to breathe??

I choked back a sob and turned toward the door, halting when I felt a touch at my elbow. I couldn’t move, not an inch. Time had stopped. There was absolute silence, even my heart made not a sound, was it even still beating? I couldn’t feel a thing.  
I lied.  
I was hyper-aware of every single goosebump as it appeared, starting from the trail Harvey’s hand left as it moved from my elbow to the back of my neck.

“Mike”  
Demanding, this time. The exact tone of voice that will not be disobeyed.  
Somehow I managed to draw a breath. Perhaps my final one; I had no idea what was going to happen from this moment on, but was suddenly very aware of just how many boxing trophies Harvey had won, compared to how many I... had never boxed in my life and if he threw a punch now I’d have zero defence options. Slightest pressure as Harvey’s fingers squeezed an order I could no longer ignore.  
I turned to face him, and face him I did, because there he was. Not inches away, not even a quarter inch as he rested his forehead against mine and just what the fuck was going on here? 

“Mike...”  
My name again. I wish he’d stop doing that before I lose the ability to stand.  
“...Mike I need you to tell me what you just said. Tell me, not yell at me”.  
And did Harvey sound, off? Was that... no. Desperation was not something the great Harvey Specter ever felt. Was it?  
“Michael”  
The urgency in his voice was undeniable, and it worked. Before I could even think of what to say the words tumbled out, barely above a whisper.  
“I’m in love with you, Ha...” his lips stilled mine as he dropped a featherlight kiss and oh my god this can’t be happening can it? I felt my knees give way; too late. One hand still at the back of my neck, Harvey’s other hand had slipped round my waist and he pulled me to him, closing the rest of the distance between us, supporting me, because that’s what Harvey does.  
And there we stood, for perhaps an hour, maybe even two, until he eventually pulled away. I opened my eyes and the existence of the world around us swam its way back into conscious thought. Mere moments had passed. Not the hours it had seemed, only seconds, a minute at most. Birds still flitted by the window, a pigeon landed on the sill, people still moved in the street below, Donna still sat at her desk.  
Right outside the crystal clear glass walls of Harvey’s office.  
Facing, Harvey’s office...  
And with just the slightest smirk on her face?  
Wiped clean as she raised her head to meet the footsteps approaching and oh I am definitely not in the right frame of mind for dealing with people...  
“Where is he? Is he in there? I need to see Harvey NOW”  
(Jealousy at the idea that anyone else could dare to need Harvey’s precious time. Time that should be only for me and get a grip Mike jeez).  
Panic. Attempted composure.  
Unwarranted.  
Donna was already working her magic.  
“Louis, he can not be disturbed right now, he’s on a call with a possible new client...”  
“But I...” I heard Louis try to bull his way over Donna and you’d think he’d have learned by now that that was never going to work.  
“Louis, Harvey will personally come and find you to discuss whatever crisis you think you’re having. Tomorrow”.  
“To...?” I couldn’t see Louis, Donna had stopped him before he’d reached sight of the office itself (bravo, Donna), but I could all too clearly picture him gasping like a goldfish out of water, wrestling with the indignation of being turned away, compared with the idea that it would mean Harvey would be the one to go to him.  
“Tomorrow, Louis. If this call ends as expected, Harvey will be out of the office for the rest of the day”  
(He what?)  
Her words held the tone of finality that simply couldn’t be argued with. She returned to her desk as Louis’ footsteps faded away.  
I dared to glance at Harvey, who looked... like Harvey. Not a hair out of place. He looked exactly like he’d just got off the phone with a new client, for example. How on Earth did he look so... normal?  
His eyes though... his eyes so dark they’re almost black and that is something I’ve never seen before. Or... have I?  
Interesting.  
Donnas voice startled me as the intercom cut through the silence. “So you’ll be gone then? For the rest of the day?” She, inquired? Sounded more like an instruction than a question. A nod from Harvey as he moved away, stepping to his desk drawer and pulling a thin file from within. He dropped it on the desk almost carelessly as he took out his pen and printed the date and time at the top. The pigeon outside took flight, startled by the sudden movement and had it really been only minutes since I’d yelled my darkest confession at my boss?  
Paperwork taken care of, Harvey picked up his jacket and turned to the door.  
“Come”  
(Please sir)  
(Woah...)  
I took that as my cue to follow him, wondering why now of all times he would decide we had to go to a client meeting, but, if that was what needed to be done, I guess I could play along.  
“Good luck” Donnas voice followed us down the hall as we marched to the elevator.  
We reached the ground floor in silence, out to the car waiting outside. Harvey acknowledged Ray as he climbed inside and indicated I should do the same.  
Anything that meant I could sit. I needed to process the events that had just happened, I needed quiet, I needed to be sure I wasn’t dreaming, I needed answers from Harvey because how could he look so cool when my very soul was on fire?  
Answers it seemed I’d be waiting a while for yet. I didn’t know where we were going, how far or for how long, but, Harvey had allowed me to join him. He hadn’t left me behind, he hadn’t kicked me out of the building, out of his life, and Harvey had kissed me I wasn’t making that up, was I? I looked across at him and my lips tingled from the ghost of the kiss he’d placed upon them. It was too real to be imagined...  
I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, lost in my own thoughts, and was consequently somewhat surprised when the car stopped, and I looked out the window to find myself outside Harvey’s apartment.  
The view was blocked by the man himself as he opened my door and stood back.  
“Soooo you wanna come in or you wanna stay in the car?”  
“I wanna come, Harvey” (... make of that what you will).  
He nodded, his eyes locked onto mine as I stepped out of the car, and they were so dark they were almost black. And now I could think a little clearer, I knew I had seen this before, a few times over the weeks since I’d really started focussing on his every movement. Still had no idea what it meant. There was no apparent pattern to the times it happened. We stepped into the building, into another silent elevator ride. I had no idea what to make of any of it, but Harvey was there, and that was all that mattered. Understanding would come at some point. I was content to just follow his lead, at least for the time being. 

Idiot. Of course he wants to change his suit before we meet the new client. I should have just stayed in the car. The light in my brain switched on, as Harvey made his way to his, kitchen(?), and picked up a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.  
“You can sit, the couch won’t bite”.  
Huh? Oh. Well yes, I suppose I could.  
And so I did.  
Harvey placed a glass on the table in front of me, and sat down beside me.  
“You look comfortable” he smirked as he saw me perched on the edge of the seat, and made a show of relaxing back into the soft cushions.  
“I didn’t think we were staying long... the client...?”  
“Client” he scoffed, cutting me off before I could say anything else. Luckily. Since I had no idea what that anything else might have been. “There is no client. That’s just security for some peace and quiet and uninterrupted time together...”  
...oh?  
“...so we can talk”.  
Oh... uh oh...  
“What happened?”  
Silence. What was I supposed to say to that?  
More silence. Harvey giving me time to figure it out.  
A big sigh. Oh well. Here goes nothing.  
“I don’t know, Harvey. I don’t know where to start, I’m scared of where it ends, and the middle is just... confusion and heartache, mostly...” I trailed off. Time after time I’d had lengthy conversations about just how much I loved him, exactly why that was, and the million different ways I could attempt to deal with it.  
In my head.  
Now it came to actually saying it all out loud, to the object of all that torment, and I just... couldn’t.  
“I don’t know what happened, all I know is out of nowhere I got smacked with the realisation that I am utterly in love with you and everything suddenly got so much easier at the same time as it got a whole lot harder. This morning... this morning I could see we were running out of moves, and... and I completely forgot there was even a client that mattered all I cared about was protecting you and doing anything I could to make sure you couldn’t lose and instead I completely fucked everything up and I, and...” I couldn’t say anything else. It was all too overwhelming. It was too much. I’d built a wall across everything I’d been feeling, trapped it all behind, down deep, out of sight, and then out of nowhere Harvey the Wrecking Ball Specter had blown that wall to dust and everything I’d locked away was all cascading out at once. There was only one way to stop the flood.  
Of course, Harvey knew exactly what to do.  
I hadn’t even realised he’d moved up beside me until I felt his palm under my chin. He turned my face to his, and began fluttering kisses across my cheek. Kissing away the tears I’d been unaware of until now.  
“Harve..” he once again caught his own name, from my lips to his as he kissed me, but not like before. Before was delicate, gentle... this was something more. Something deeper. His tongue found mine as desperation took hold and my hands made their way up into his hair just as his pressed into the small of my back. He was pulling me closer whilst also pushing me away and I tried again to speak, to ask what he was doing, praying this wasn’t the end already, I couldn’t let him go now...  
“Har...” I tried again, and received nothing more than a grunt as a response as he pushed me back.  
No.  
Not back.  
Down.  
Down onto the couch, so I was laying, and, oh my god, Harvey fucking Specter is laying on top of me and is that a roll of quarters in your pocket, sir?  
(Spoiler alert; it is not).  
His soft tongue pressed against my lips as his rock hard cock pressed into my thigh and I floated in ecstasy. Seems like, at least here and now, Harvey needs me almost as much as I need him.  
I need him so badly it’s painful. A white-hot coil in the pit of my stomach and just when I think I can’t take any more Harvey shifts his hips and our cocks are crushed together, rubbing and grinding and oh I can hardly breathe! A deep guttural moan escapes Harvey’s throat and that white hot coil jumps straight along my cock and I can not cum already, must not. I need more I need this to last forever!  
How did my shirt get unbuttoned? Who cares? Harvey hauls me up just enough to free me from it as I unbutton his in response and absolutely no time to think about how impossible this is as we sink back into the couch and I feel his skin blazing against my own.  
I still need more. Greedy with desire I run my hands down his back until they reach his belt. An enquiring tug pulls it half free as I realise he’s already undone his and is now fumbling with mine.  
Not fumbling.  
Pulling free.  
Harvey Specter doesn’t fumble.  
Pants are somehow kicked to the floor and now there’s nothing between us but those last thin layers of cloth. An earthy growl escapes from Harvey as he frees us both of our final prison in one swift move, takes us both in hand, and pumps our cocks together as one.  
I’m drowning. I need to breathe, I need to yell, I need to scream Harvey’s name but all there is is blinding pleasure and I’m going to cum I can feel it but I mustn’t... I mustn’t. Harvey’s cock has just pulled away and as desperately as I need him back, something tells me I don’t want to miss whatever’s coming next.  
Turns out what’s next is his cock against my ass and I want him inside me.  
“Tell me Mike” he growls above me. “Tell me right now if you want me to stop because once we cross this line we can never go back”.  
Back? Who the fuck would ever want to go back from this??  
The only response I can give him is to wrap my legs around his and pull him into me and in my head I’m screaming and out loud I’m whispering his name over and over and over and every “Harvey” is punctuated by him burying himself deep inside me and there’s no stopping it this time and finally I cry out. My fingers dig into his back and his teeth dig into my shoulder and hot ribbons of cum pool on my stomach, just as they pool inside. Harvey came at the same time as I, and for the first time his strength leaves him as he collapses onto the sticky mess between us.

••••••••••

“Gross” I giggle (giggle?) as Harvey peels himself free of the cold damp goo on my belly. He looks at me, stern. Cold.  
Oh no...  
He’s up, and swiftly wrapped in a dressing gown he’s retrieved from the back of the door.  
My bones feel like lead. I desperately cling to the memory of what we just shared, terrified of what I’m about to lose.  
“...stand?”  
What? What did I just miss? Lost in desperation, I hadn’t heard whatever it was he just asked.  
“Can you stand?” He repeats, realising I have no idea what he just said.  
He wants me gone already. Can’t stand to have me around now he’s come back to his senses. I’m broken...  
“Up. You need to shower. Now. How bad does it hurt? You should have told me to stop...”  
I... what?  
Hurt?  
Is the heartbreak that apparent?  
“Come on, I’ll help you” he says from beside me and how did he get there? He was across the room... Help me?  
“You’re bleeding, Mike, you need to get that cleaned out before you get an infection. I wish you told me you’d never done that before I would never... I can’t believe I hurt you...” Harvey sounds, upset...? Maybe I should just do what he says.  
He helps me to my feet and now I know what he’s talking about.  
My ass feels like it’s full of knives.  
Another lightbulb moment as understanding dawns. He’s not upset about what we’ve done, he’s upset about what he’s done. He thinks he’s hurt me. I take a step and yep. I’m hurt. Damn, does that sting.  
I’m certain I couldn’t care less. Such a small price to pay for the grand prize.  
“Harvey, no... you don’t get to be upset or angry or whatever you are right now. Don’t take this from me. You give me the single greatest experience of my life and then get mad about it? No. You’re right, I’ve never done that before. I’m glad. I’m glad it was you... don’t go soft on me now”.  
“Soft” he snorts, but, seems a little more at ease at least.  
Of course, Harvey’s shower is massive. And comes with about a million different buttons and dials and I have no idea where to start.  
Harvey sees my confusion and steps in beside me, almost disguising the eye roll, and sets the water running. Perfect temperature, of course. He turns to leave, not fast enough. I grab his arm and give myself the most helpless, pleading look I can muster. He doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t look away either, and his dressing gown is on the floor and he’s right there beside me, one arm wrapped around me while he grabs a small shower head from the contraption on the wall. The water courses down my skin as his strong fingers start rubbing my back, my shoulders, my arms and I’m breathless all over again. I tip my head back and close my eyes to the water splashing onto my face and really does life get any better?  
Stupid question. Harvey’s hands are now working down my legs. Low down my legs and again I figure there’s something about to happen that I really need to see. Looking down, I congratulate myself on how right I am. Definitely a sight not to be missed. Harvey. On his knees. Oh my.  
He looks up at me, the question written all over his face and I nod my reply. And his fingers work their way back up my thighs, and his palm brushes over my balls, and his mouth wraps around my cock, once again as hard as granite and so desperate for his touch. His hands move to my backside and lightly brush against the tenderness within, and there is pain, but distant. Certainly secondary to the lightning bolts flashing with every touch of his tongue against pulsing flesh.  
“Har-arvey” I stutter, barely able to form words. “You, you gotta stop or, or we’re going-ing to end this showohgod shower dirtier than we started”. He smiles at me and goes right back to work, one hand snaking down beneath him. “Stand. Now”. Maybe he was waiting for it, or maybe the shock of me ordering him around was enough to make him stop, I don’t know, but stand he did. For the first time, I could really see him. Standing there completely naked, no clothes, no bravado, just... Harvey. More beautiful than my imagination had ever dared let me believe and it’s almost too much to take. His eyes once again dark with want and... ooohhh... his eyes go dark when he’s aroused... definitely interesting... my mind immediately draws up all the times I’ve seen this before, and I realise it’s a lot more than I first thought, just a lot of those times I’d played it off as a trick of the light. One common factor. We’re alone. Times when there’s been no one else to bother us. Times when maybe he’s felt relaxed enough to let his mind wander, just a little...?  
“Harvey... just how long exactly...” He cuts me off before I can ask, by pulling me to him and once again there’s delicious friction as our cocks meet and there’s no holding back this time. The realisation that just maybe this goes deeper for Harvey too, that maybe I’m more than just an easy lay, it’s too much. I empty myself again, all over his hand as he guides me through it, and the look on his face as I fall to my knees before him brings a second wave, even as I take his cock into my mouth. I cry out around him as the power of the continued orgasm races through my body, he tries to pull away... no chance. A sound somewhere between a moan and a growl escapes him and he’s spilling into my throat and god I don’t know if I can swallow it all fast enough, but I’ll die trying because this is just too incredible to give up.  
Harvey pulls me to my feet, kisses me long and deep and slow and jeez I’m twitching again down there. I am also utterly spent. For now.

••••••••••

“Mike... Mike...”  
“Mmm no...”  
“Mike, you have to wake up. We have to go to work”.  
“Mmm no-oomph”. I take the pillow Harvey just threw at me and stuff it under my head.  
Wait.  
Harvey.  
Oh my god what the hell happened? That gets me sat bolt upright faster than anything else could, but even before I can properly open my eyes I’m already certain that yes, I am most definitely in Harvey’s bed. Sheets so luxurious belong nowhere else. The twinge from my nether region at the sudden movement further confirms that the events of the previous day/night were more than just some elaborate dream. The next thing I notice is the clean suit laid on the chair beside the bed. I suppose yesterday’s attire is a little too, ruffled, to pass for a second day. And there he is. The man himself stood in the doorway. With a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, and a tiny tube of something in the other.  
“Whatimeizzit”  
“7:30. Get up. Get this drank, get this on (he gestures the mystery tube), followed by that (the suit) you’ve got 15 minutes”.  
Okay... I can do that. Gingerly I swing myself out of bed and head for the nightstand. Some sort of healing gel. My poor ass, secondary though it is to a more pressing concern. Today is Thursday. Two whole days without Harvey loom just over the horizon.  
Get dressed.

••••••••••

“Good morning boys” Donna mutters from her desk just like any other morning. The glint in her eye, though, as she flicks a cursory glance my way tells me she is all too aware that this is nothing like any other morning. No one else would notice, but Donna? She can pick any one of Harvey’s tailored suits out of a line up. The smirk as she registers my apparently not-so-well-disguised limp confirms she knows exactly how unordinary this morning is, if not the specifics, quite. The mouthed pretend-horrified “you broke the puppy” was maybe a step too far, even if it did make me hide a pleased grin. And if the thought of some physical, visible remnant of our night together sparked another coil in my gut, well. So what?  
“How’s the new client? Signed and sealed, I trust? I would hope so given you two were hard at work all morning”.  
“Hard at work Louis”. I don’t suppose Louis caught the innuendo dripping from Harvey’s reply but I certainly had to manufacture a coughing fit to disguise the grin.  
Followed by the panic... there was no new client... “Should be on the books by this afternoon, don’t you worry” Harvey finished.  
Okay so Harvey was going to just pull a client out of thin air. Of course.  
Louis turned to leave, but Harvey stopped him with a “what was it you needed yesterday Louis?”  
“Oh... oh it’s nothing, all sorted now” Harvey and Donna exchanged a look as Louis scurried away.  
“What was tha...?” I started to ask but Harvey cut me off.  
“He’s fishing. He knows something’s going on and it’s driving him insane trying to figure out what it is”.  
“Louis knows what’s going on? There isn’t anything for Louis to kno... Harvey, what does Louis think he knows?”  
Silence.  
“Harvey?”  
“Louis thinks you never went to Harvard”  
“WHAT? But Harvey... I didn’t go to Harvard, or any other law school as well you know, what do we do?”  
“Relax, Louis thinking he knows something, and Louis having the balls to actually know a thing, and do something about the thing he knows, are two very different things”.  
“That doesn’t make me feel any calmer Harvey, if Louis has this idea in his head, how many others do? Jessica?”  
“Harvey! You didn’t tell him? And what do you say we move this from the hall to your office?”  
“Tell me what, Donna”  
“Jessica knows, and it’s sorted so there’s no need to panic”  
“Jessica WHAT?”  
“Yes, Jessica what indeed?” Piped up a voice behind me.  
“Morning Jessica, I was just telling Mike about that time I peed in Louis’ office, thinking maybe it’s time he had another smack back down to Earth, get his head out of the clouds”.  
“You will do no such thing Harvey because while yes, I do know, I never said I approved. Oh and I hear congratulations are in order” and on that cryptic note Jessica turned and walked away.  
I think I need a lie down. I don’t even know what to question first, that was a lot of information just got exchanged and I’m not sure all of it was spoken. Thankfully, Harvey chose that moment to take Donnas advice and move the conversation to the office, and I collapsed onto the big leather couch with relief (and, another mercifully short stab of pain).  
“Jessica knows? About me?  
...  
You peed in Louis’ office?? I don’t... what?”  
“He was bothering me. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Blamed his cat I believe” Harvey smirked.  
“Jessica... how?”  
“Your friend Trevor” he couldn’t quite hide the shadow of distaste that flickered across his features. “He told her, she asked me, I confirmed it”.  
“But... but when? How am I still here?”  
“The Swinton merger”  
“The SWINTON MERGER??? Oh god... the dinner... the dinner you told me all current senior partners had been on as first year associates...” Harvey’s gaze fell to the floor for just a second, and I knew exactly what had happened. That Jessica had taken me out on that dinner precisely to find out why Harvey had hired me. “... but I’m still here... what... how?”  
“Easy, really” said Harvey, I just told her “he goes, I go. She didn’t really have much else to say”. Much like me now... what do I say to that...?  
“Harvey I...”  
“So, new client. Best we go get one before Louis starts poking his nose in again”. With that, we were thrown into work and there was little time left for anything else. Except for stealing glances at this incredible man sat across the room. This man that had put everything on the line, for me... 

••••••••••

We closed the client, of course. No one says no to Harvey, and, turned out it was someone he’d had on the back burner for a while, just for emergency cover, should he need an uninterrupted day off, say. The day was drawing to a close, though, and the wave of panic I’d kept at bay now threatened to engulf me. I kept trying to think of reasons we’d need to stay at work for just a little longer, but it seemed Harvey was keen to leave and soon grew tired of my attempts to keep him there any longer.  
“Mike, it’s home time. Passed home time. I literally can’t remember the last time I stayed here so late. Why are you so determined to stay?”  
“Because... because I can’t bare the thought of going home without you” (why bother holding back, right?) “I know it’s only one night, and I’ll see you again tomorrow, but then it’s the weekend, and it’s pathetic to think of how much I’m going to miss you, but there it is. Why are you so determined to leave?”  
Was that a smirk Harvey tried to conceal? Great. He thinks I’m crazy.  
“I have to leave. I can’t sit here imagining you bent over this desk any more so can we please just go. And who says you get to go home without me? You don’t want to come over?” And on that bombshell, he got up and was at the door, and now who was the one looking like a gasping goldfish.  
Naturally, I followed.  
After a lingering glance at the desk.

••••••••••

There was no standing on ceremony this time. Straight through the door, straight to the couch. The memory of what had happened there the previous afternoon danced in my gut.  
Right beside the fear of what I was about to ask. Maybe a little early into the... whatever this was, for such a question, but, not knowing what it was was precisely why I needed to ask.  
“Harvey”, I started, once he’d settled down with a glass of bourbon and some very smooth bluesy music playing in the background. “What uhm... how... why...?”  
It was going well...  
Harvey smiled to himself. “Jessica”.  
“What?” Déjà vu.  
Harvey sighed. “When Jessica told me I had to fire you, and then you came into my office all bright eyed and bushy tailed from your dinner the night before...”  
“... you told me you were proud of me...” I cut in. “That’s not at all how that conversation was supposed to go...”  
“No it’s not. I couldn’t do it Mike. I thought of seeing the look on your face when you realised you were done, of being the one responsible, and I couldn’t do it. So I told you good job, got you out of my office and went straight back to Jessica. That’s when I told her. You go, I go. I couldn’t stay there without you. That was that. I’m not an emotions guy. It was all very clear cut. I needed you around. There’s only one reason for that”.  
“So you’ve wanted... this” (I still couldn’t trust my fortune enough to say he’d wanted me) “for, months. How did you cope? It was tearing me up, I couldn’t deal with being so close to you, but never close enough...”  
“I get what I want. I knew you’d come round eventually” Harvey grinned. Arrogant asshole.  
“Then yesterday, you damn well told me I was about to be fired for my fuck up... after not-firing me when you had the chance to blame it on someone else”.  
“Mike Ross makes a mistake? Unusual. Mike Ross makes a mistake that completely screws our client yet miraculously saves my ass? Unheard of. Conclusion; not a mistake. A deliberate move confirming what I’d already begun to suspect”.  
“You knew how I felt? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I figured you had the hots for me, I didn’t know just how deep it ran, and I didn’t want to push you before you were ready, and risk destroying anything that might have been developing”.  
“You were going to fire me...”  
“I knew you were ready to tell me, you just needed a nudge. Admittedly, I wasn’t aware just how strongly you felt...”  
“It’s strong, Harvey. I meant it. I didn’t mean to yell it at you, true, but, I am absolutely in love with you. At first I figured it was some weird power crush. It’s not. I can’t put it into words...” so he kissed me. Naturally, the timing as perfect as everything else about him.  
I really think we tried to keep it slow, and tender, I’m sure we did, but the raw greed surged through our veins and slow and tender soon gave way to dirty and desperate. No matter what I did, I couldn’t get enough of him. I needed more.  
“I want you, Harvey. I want you inside me again. Please...” I begged. Classy.  
“Mike. I can’t... I hurt you... I can’t do that to you again...”  
“Harvey you’re not hearing me. I. Don’t. Care. I even... uh... I like it. I want you. Now. I know you want it too, I can feel it. Literally. Pressed against my hip. I know you want this, please... please Harvey”  
“Okay but we do it right this time. We do it as I say, or we don’t do it at all. I’m in charge. Do you understand.”  
Was that a question? “Yes Harvey, I understand, sir...” yeah, I felt that twitch then. He likes that...  
“I’m in charge, but you are the one in control. You should probably pick a safeword just in case”  
“I... what?”  
“A safeword. A word which, if spoken, brings everything to an immediate halt”  
“Right... right... so, stop”  
“No. It has to be something you absolutely wouldn’t say, even teasingly, in any sort of close situation. Something totally random. A vegetable or something”  
“Oh okay I see. Uh... eggplant?”  
“Why eggplant?”  
“Because I hate them...?”  
“You... okay. So we’ll come back to that, but good. That’ll keep it memorable. So if you ever say stop, I may pause what I’m doing, I may alter what I’m doing, I may ignore you. The second you say eggplant, game over. I’ll back away, and at that moment everything comes down to you. You will let me know exactly what you need from me from that moment on, a hug or space or an omelette or whatever it may be, do you understand?  
“You’re... in charge. But, I am in control...”  
“Exactly”.  
“Got it. So... about getting you inside me again...”  
“It hurt you, and, you’re okay with that?”  
“Yes, and yes. Almost... I don’t know, proud?”  
“Okay. I can be okay with that. But if it gets too much...”  
“I’ll eggplant it”  
“Good. Is there anything you’re a solid no on before we start?”  
“Uhm... I guess I don’t know? I’m, pretty new at this...”  
“That’s okay, I am too. We can figure it out together. For now, I think maybe I need to kiss you I can’t wait much longer” and we were straight back into dirty desperate exploration. The discussion had made it pretty clear this was going to be a continuing arrangement and the waves of joy kept coming. Somehow we were up and moving to the bedroom and I really didn’t make it easy on him all wrapped around him aching to claim every part of him I could reach. Harvey handled it like Harvey handles everything though, and we were soon through the bedroom door and headed... not to the bed... before I could figure out what was going on, Harvey had slammed me up against the wall and then he really let go. My (Harvey’s) shirt was ripped from my body, pants round my ankles and he was kissing every inch of me like I was the answer to immortal life. Pinned to the wall by his hands, his body, all I could do was stand there and let him suck and nibble on my skin.  
I wasn’t complaining.  
My cock, however, was screaming for him. The one part of me he was very deliberately avoiding even while it was painfully clear how much it needed his attention. And then it was gone. Disappeared. Straight down the throat of Harvey fucking Specter and oh god I may never breathe again. Pure bliss as he sucked and licked and swallowed and had anything ever felt so good? I went from desperately wanting to cum to desperately trying not to, and it wasn’t long before I had to plead with him to stop before I ruined everything all too soon.  
He did as asked though. Slowly. I needed to kiss him. To taste myself on his tongue. And I did just that, as he carried me to the bed. Never breaking the kiss. Gently, he laid me down, and reached into the drawer beside the bed. Lube. Probably a good idea. Still deep into the kiss, he covered his fingers and very gently pressed one against my asshole. It felt incredible. It hurt. And the pain was delicious.  
I needed him inside me, but I knew I had to wait. That waiting would make it all even better. Two fingers. Three. And there it was. The tip of his cock gently nudging against the space his fingers had just left.  
“Harvey” I sighed. “Please...”  
“I’m going to enter you now. I expect it will hurt, and I believe you when you say that’s okay. If at any point it stops being okay...”  
“I’d say it Harvey, in a heartbeat. But I trust you. I won’t need a safeword”.  
A grunt was his only response. Well, that and a more insistent nudge.  
He entered me so slowly. I could feel every single movement, and it was a pain shell encasing a pleasure bomb. I gasped, and Harvey didn’t even hear me, lost in the throes of his own experience. Except I saw the faintest furrow cross his brow. Of course he heard me, he was absolutely in tune with every slightest detail. But he kept to his word. He was trusting me to use the safeword I trusted him to never need. His hands were wrapped around the back of my head, his fingers massaging constantly and his elbows locked against the tops of my shoulders. I couldn’t move. Every thrust sank home and hit that sweet spot deep inside. I was shaking uncontrollably, racing to a climax I wanted so badly and dreaded arriving. I didn’t want it to end. “Slow, Harvey, you gotta slow down... I can’t hold on...” sudden emptiness. He was gone. I cried out, and found myself on my knees, straddling Harvey and my sorrow was replaced with an eager curiosity. Harvey’s hands on my hips, guiding me to the right place, and a pause, searching my face for any sign of worry. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled me down onto him and damn, if I thought I was in trouble before it was nothing to what I felt now. There was little Harvey could do, trapped beneath me as he was, and I realised he’d switched us so I could set the pace. I moved a little, and nearly lost my mind as I felt Harvey’s cock push against different areas inside me. We settled into a sort of rocking motion, and everything faded out of existence. There was me, and Harvey, and that was it.  
“Harvey” I gasped, on the edge of orgasm.  
“You will not cum”.  
I raised my eyebrows at the direct certainty.  
“No sir, not until allowed” oh my god what was I getting into. Harvey’s hands on my shoulder blades pulled me down against him, and he was kissing me again. This new angle treated me to soft, shallow thrusts that somehow hurt more than when he had been balls deep in my ass. It was not unpleasant. Everything felt so tight. My ass felt tight, full of Harvey. My cock felt tight, full of blood leaving me lightheaded. My balls felt tight, full of cum just waiting to shoot forth. My gut felt tight, full of want, and longing. Longing to be so completely entwined with this fascinating man beneath me. None of it was unpleasant.  
Harvey’s hands on my ass lifted me from him, and we both let out a sound that can only be described as a whimper at the loss. He pulled me flat to him, sliding our cocks together between us in what somehow seemed the most intimate feeling. Both free to move arms and legs as we wished, both able to feel exactly what the other was feeling as our cocks fought to give everything to each other. Harvey dipped his head and bit into my other shoulder, a perfect mirror mark to the one he’d left the day before, still visible. He was marking me, making me his. It felt incredible.  
“You may cum when ready. How would you like to do this?” Harvey was asking, what? My favourite position?  
“I...”  
“Yes Mike. What do you want me to do?”  
“I need you back on top of me Harvey. I feel so, safe”.  
I rolled onto my back, and Harvey rolled with me. In one smooth motion he was back inside me, and stars were exploding behind my eyelids. Pinned again, it occurred to me there was literally no greater feeling that that of Harvey pounding his cock in my ass, toying with my hair, breathing and softly moaning into my ear. “Harvey I...”  
“I know Mike, me too...”  
“Harvey... HARVEY!”  
“Mike! Fuck” Harvey growled and pushed himself so deep into my ass I thought his cock would pop out of my mouth. Climax rolled over us and swept us away. I found myself clenching in rhythm to Harvey’s thrusts, milking every last drop of cum from him. Meanwhile, I’d managed to get it everywhere. Stomach, chest, was that a spot on my chin?  
Harvey didn’t so much climb off of me as sort of, slither as he collapsed half on me, half on the bed beside me. I felt like a rag doll. Limbs all floppy, unable to move, and completely empty. I tried to roll onto my side, to get a better view of Harvey, but his arm was slung across my torso and I was too weak to move it. I decided turning my head would do.  
He looked an absolute wreck. Hair all messy, skin slick with sweat, lips parted trying to drag in as much air as possible, and my heart near exploded from the beauty of it all.  
Time passed. Minutes? Millennia? Impossible to say. Strength was slowly returning. Enough at least for my stomach to grumble at the sorry lack of food state it had been banished to.  
“What do you want to eat?” Harvey asked and fixed me with a look half disproving and half (pleading?) when my eyes flickered south. “As in, actual food, Mike” he grinned.  
“ I don’t know, what’s on offer?”  
“Anything. Tell me what you want, and we’ll order it in”  
My stomach voiced an opinion of its own. “Okay, Pizza it is then”  
Harvey sneered. “You said sushi, right? I misheard?”  
“You said anything I want...” I pouted.  
“Okay, pizza it is. For you. I need me some sushi”. He picked up he phone and punched in some commands. “Whew, cooking’s exhausting” he joked. “Come on, 45 minutes until food arrives. Plenty of time for a shower”. Oh god the shower... being in the shower with Harvey... stop. Give yourself a minute to recharge. Sometimes a shower can just be a shower.  
And shower we did. And it was phenomenal. Harvey made sure I was squeaky clean from top to toe, scrubbing and soaping and massaging away the aches, rejuvenating the muscles which undoubtedly would have turned extremely sore if left to their own devices. I did the best I could for him. My fingers not moving as naturally as his, but, he seemed pretty relaxed all the same.  
Harvey had just wrapped me up in a big fuzzy dressing gown when the intercom buzzed.  
“Mr Specter, I have two delivery drivers here arguing they’re both coming to you..?”  
“That would be correct, Jerome, send them up”.  
Food. My stomach started singing.  
Harvey opened the door and the most incredible smells swept into the apartment.  
Deliveries paid for and door once more closed to the outside world, Harvey deftly plated the food and beckoned me to join him at the countertop/table. Perched and practically drooling, I eyed the food with interest. “Harvey... what is that? It smells fantastic” I stared at his colourful plate.  
“Smells like my sushi, eat your pizza”  
“Give me a bite, go on”  
“And have you sully it with that mess? You must be joking. You can’t chase sushi with pizza you Neanderthal”  
“ I bet they work perfectly togeth...”  
“SHHH!” Harvey stopped me in my tracks, head to one side, listening.  
“What?” I whispered, wondering what he could have heard.  
“... every chef in the world just let out a unified groan at your Japanese/Italian fusion fiasco. Eat”.  
Asshole.

••••••••••

The pizza really was delicious. Although how much of it was the pizza, and how much of it was the situation I may never know. Harvey, finally caving, fed me some of his sushi, and that was a whole other level of dining.  
After the food was gone, we made our way back to the couch. A comfortable silence filled the air, and I was half way down into a blissful stupor when he spoke. “Mike”.  
Soft. Loaded. If nothing else he sure knows how to keep my senses firing on overdrive.  
“Harvey?” I practically whispered.  
...  
Nothing. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. Did I just catch him biting his lip?  
I waited. Something was working it’s way to the surface.  
“Mike, I love you so much”.  
My heart melted.  
His hand found mine resting in the small space between us, and our fingers knitted together. Somehow of all the things we’d shared in two short days (though each also felt as if it had lasted a lifetime), this felt like the pivotal moment. I felt closer to him now than any other act had felt, and I just knew this was a moment I would remember for the rest of my life.  
“I love you too, Harvey” I murmured in reply. My entire melted heart went into those words, and I knew he could feel the weight they carried.

••••••••••

We went to bed shortly after, both exhausted from our incredibly strenuous activities. We fell asleep wrapped around each other, and woke up much the same way. Apart from the added bonus of Harvey’s hand lightly stroking my cock.  
He seemed almost asleep still himself, except for the thin line of glittering black I could see between his eyelids.  
“Harvey” I moaned wondering if I could ever quite get used to the fact I was even allowed to say his name so filled with desire.  
“Do you trust me?” So low I could barely hear him.  
“Absolutely, no question”.  
“Okay”, and with one more stroke, so delicate is was almost imperceptible, he was gone. Up out of bed and saying something about making waffles.  
“You may shower. You may not touch yourself. I’ll know if you do”  
“Uh...” a stern look from Harvey “yes... sir...?”  
“Hm” an approving nod.  
Arguing seemed pointless, so I did as I was told.  
I showered quickly, the only real purpose to breathe some life into my aching muscles. Every second in here was a second away from him. That plus one particular part of me was enjoying the powerful water stream a little too much.  
I emerged from the bathroom to find the atmosphere rather different to when I’d left only minutes earlier. Harvey was on the phone, and it didn’t sound like good news. I made a show out of retreating to the bedroom, giving Harvey as much privacy as possible, not that he seemed all that concerned. Evidently Jessica had just passed on some bad news. Harvey was pissed.  
“What does that goddamn son of a bitch have on you Jessica? It’s got to be something to make a move this big so suddenly”.  
... silence...  
“Name partner, Jessica! How long did I have to spend convincing you I was ready before you put my name on the door? He’s not ready, Jessica and you know it. Harry Fumblebum would be a better choice if you’re that desperate to... (listening)... Gunderson, him too...”  
... surely not...?  
“But Louis goddamn Litt??? I’ll get to the bottom of this...”  
...Louis? A name partner? Fuck.  
“Sure. See you soon. MIKE”.  
“Harvey, everything okay...?”  
“I know you heard. If I cared about keeping quiet, I would have”.  
“So Louis...?”  
“Is name partner. Yes”.  
“... but...”  
“I know. He’s got something on Jessica and I’m damn well going to find out what it is”.  
“I’ll get dressed” Harvey barely heard me. He was already buzzing down to the doorman, asking for Ray to be summoned immediately.  
The ride into work was tense. If there was one thing Harvey hated it was to be blindsided. It wasn’t even so much about Louis being promoted, it was more the mystery around it all. I could practically hear the cogs turning as he tried to piece together what had happened.  
We pulled up outside the office and Harvey was through the door before I had even had a chance to get out of the car. I hurried to catch up but knew well enough to keep quiet as we took the elevator to the top floor.  
Being met by Louis didn’t help the situation.  
“What did you do?!” Harvey shouted as soon as he saw Louis’ smug grin. “I know you bullied your way into this promotion no goddamn way you’re getting away with this”. Louis took the slightest step back, but his promotion, ill gotten or otherwise had filled him with a new-found confidence and he steadied himself almost immediately. Harvey stalked away, and Louis turned his attention to me. “There’s a new order now Mike. You are no longer the golden boy, you’re a first year, and like all the other first years, you will be in the bull pen, working through boring contracts and by laws and you better believe it’s going to keep you so busy you won’t have a spare second to go running to Harvey. Anything I give you takes preference and you will get it done are we clear”.  
“Well I... wait... Louis...”  
Louis was gone. Striding down the hall barking orders at anyone in his path.

••••••••••

True to his word, Louis kept the paperwork coming with the result that I didn’t see Harvey but once, and even then only as he went storming past muttering something about Donna, who, come to think of it, I hadn’t seen all day.  
The work was tedious. It did nothing to hold my attention, and my mind kept wandering to the last couple of days. To waking up this morning. Harvey’s hand and I could not afford to think about that right now. Blue balls are a lot more painful than I ever knew, but, I’d made a promise, so head down, highlighter out, paperwork shifting from one side of my desk to the other as I completed each piece.  
It didn’t occur to me that Louis hadn’t been by with more work until I cleared the last page in the stack, and I was shocked to find out I was the last one in the pen. I hadn’t even noticed the light fade outside the windows as day turned to dusk turned to night, and I took that as my cue to finally go and find Harvey. I needed to see him. I had no idea how he was, and the distance was eating me from the inside out.  
He wasn’t hard to find. Still in his office, but not alone.  
“No Donna I’m not angry at you I’m angry at that son of a bitch for thinking he could get away with this. Go home. Don’t blame yourself”.  
Donna swept past as I approached Harvey’s office. I don’t think she even saw me. I almost hesitated at the door, and thought better of it.  
I walked in to find him pacing the floor. I waited. Best to let Harvey speak first.  
“He knows”.  
... or, maybe not.  
“He... Harvey...?”  
“He found out, and he pressed Donna. She tried to deny it but... Louis on a mission is a hard thing to deter. He went to Jessica, told her he knew you’re a fraud, and that if he didn’t get name partner, he’d hand her to the bar”.  
“Harvey, what do we do?”  
“That is exactly what I’m trying to figure out, I just need to clear my head”  
“Okay, what do I do? How can I help?”  
“I don’t know Mike I... Mike...”  
Cryptic Harvey... okay. No immediate ideas, no clues in his... light dawning...  
“Harvey... now? Here? What if...”  
“There’s no one here, Mike... and you know that desk has been on my mind since, it’s been on my mind a long time... Mike...” (...pleading...?) “Mike... I’m in charge...”  
“I’m in control...”  
“You’re in control. You say no, it’s no. You safeword out, we stop”.  
Like I could ever say no to Harvey.  
“I... want to. We spend most of our lives in this place. I... want to be able to look over here any time I want, and remember...”  
“Now you’re getting it”.  
“Now. Now Harvey...” and Harvey was there. Hand on my back, hand on my belt... tugging, urgent. My ass was bare before we hit the desk and I could feel Harvey against me less than a second after.  
“This is going to hurt Mike”  
“Good. Give it to me Harvey”. And he did.  
And he was right. It hurt. It felt so good.  
He was relentless. Pounding into me with wild abandon, and my hands scrabbled to find purchase on the smooth surface of the desk. My cock was throbbing in time with each thrust, but Harvey’s last words from this morning echoed in my ears. No way was I going to cum without Harvey’s approval.  
Which I was going to need pretty soon if he was going to keep up this pace. Which he stopped even as the thought formed in my mind. I couldn’t stop the groan escaping as he pulled away. A mercifully short break as he turned me onto my back, bent over me and buried himself back inside. Pinned again. Fuck it was so, freeing, knowing Harvey was there, Harvey was in charge, Harvey... my hands found the edge of the desk, allowing me to push back against him and fuck fuck fuck the struggle was real.  
“Harvey... ... Harv...”  
“Cum for me Mike” no need to tell me twice. One more push and the world exploded. Another push, and another. Harvey keeping perfect time with each pulse, but, gentle now, all for me... Harvey was holding back. I looked up into his eyes, and he was staring back at me with an intensity so deep I couldn’t fight the urge to throw my head back against the final wave. I felt my back arch up off the desk, felt my hands move to his thighs, pulling him into me as I gasped out the only thing I needed. “Harvey... cum, cum now!” He buried his face in my neck, and roared as he slammed into me. I felt him fill me up and I did everything I could to ride him through it. 

Footsteps.  
And... whistling?

I turned to Harvey, horror spread across my face. A cool calm on his.  
I slid off the desk and buttoned my pants just as Louis came into view.  
Fuck.  
I stole another glance at Harvey. He didn’t look worried. He looked, determined. Whatever he’d hoped to get out of our... “descapade”, it seemed he’d found it. Looking at him worked wonders on my nerves, but I certainly couldn’t say I was completely calm, and as Louis barged into Harvey’s office, the atmosphere filled with electric, and oh my god the room reeked of what we’d just done, and just as Louis opened his mouth to speak, I felt a trickle run down the inside of my thigh.... Harvey. Harvey’s cum was running down my leg, a further reminder that he was mine, and I was his, and I could almost feel the power transfer as I took strength from our secret.

“Of course, you’re both here” Louis sneered. “A puppy that knows he’s done wrong will always run to his master...”  
“Mike is here,” Harvey cut across Louis, “because he wants to help people. I hired him, because I know he’s going to be a brilliant lawyer,” Louis went to speak. Harvey plowed right ahead. “Jessica kept him on because she could see the best of both of those points combined, and you, you used Mi... Mike” (a stutter, or a claim? My Mike...) “to get your name on the door, so what does that make you, Louis? I’ll tell you. It makes you a shitty person who’s in over his head because if this ever comes out, and we all go down for what we’ve done, at least Jessica, Mike and I can hold on to the fact that we did this for the right reasons. But you, Louis? You did this for yourself and your name might be up on the wall now, but we all know you did nothing to earn it and you’ll always be nothing more than a second rate senior partner. Get out”. The disdain radiated from Harvey and Louis was the sole beneficiary. He seemed about to respond, but evidently thought better of it, and instead backed out of the office rather more dejected than when he’d entered moments earlier. Neither of us moved a muscle until Louis’ footsteps were out of earshot, and Harvey was there. His arms around me, pulling me to him as the adrenalin left and my muscles gave way. I fell into him, and he held me. His hand moved to stroke my hair, and his voice whispered in my ear “it’s okay Mike, you’re okay, we’re okay. I’ve got you Mike, you’re not going anywhere”. The relief washed over me as Harvey led me to the couch, sat us down, and my head settled against his heart.  
I sighed. Relief, contentment... “Harvey. Is there anything you can’t do?”  
“Hmm? No. Not as long as I have you by my side”.  
“Harvey” I sighed again. “You have me”.  
His arm tightened around me, and in the quiet my mind raced back to before. To when we’d sat at opposite sides of the room, staring at each other, still oblivious to all that was about to happen.  
Harvey’s words brought me back to the present. “We have each other Mike, it’s all okay. You can breathe”.

••••••••••

Fin.


End file.
